User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC)}} BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) zoom I hope you know the answer. What is the base zoom for weapons? I can't find it anywhere online. A sniper rifle with a 1.0x zoom can see further than a pistol (with scope of course) with 1.0x zoom. So what's the base zoom for each weapon? And how is this measured? Render distance, in-game meters, field of view decrease, aim down the sights? :a good question yet difficult to answer. at least one character has skills to change base zoom of every weapon. i suggest you start a blog or forum to invite research into base of manufacturer's and model's base zoom. it would draw some interest at the very least. 03:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Links Hi can you please add the Interwiki Links for Axton and Gaige pages. For Axton page: de:Axton For Gaige page: de:Gaige Done 19:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :danke. both of yall. 19:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding but I forgot to write that the Zer0 page needs the Interwiki Link too. Can you please add it? de:Zer0 Got it. Also informed user of power to edit. 09:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Regarding locations and their "maps" I have recently started fixing up some of the pages with broken file links, with special interest paid to those needing maps (location pages), since I know I can get those. While doing this, I noticed that some location pages without broken file links are still without maps, and instead have an intro slide (Eridium Blight) or a screenshot (Bloodshot Ramparts). I was just wondering if I should replace those with maps, or if they're fine how they are now. 00:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :please move the splash image to a thumbnail in the article (so as not to orphan it). ty4ask. maps are preferred for the |map = of infobox. 01:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Possible Mistake Right, I'm not sure if this is meant to happen and is only visible to me... but I created a page for builds (it's rather sparse atm) in my userspace (subpage here -> User:KillarDeez/Builds). I placed it under the category of "Borderlands 2 Builds" instead of a specific character (mostly because I didn't pay enough attention when looking at the Builds page, else wise i'd have noticed that there are no user pages on the main cat), and on account of this (presumably) KillarDeez/Builds is now on the drop down list for Borderlands 2 Builds. If this is just for me, then I apologize, and if I managed to bugger it up and EVERYONE can see it then I apologize even more. I've since changed the page cat to "Gaige Builds", but it's still in the drop down. You have my permission to delete the page if necessary. 06:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :sometimes we need to clear history or wait for the locel server to reset to see things as intended. seeing as you caught your own error well tag it as a learning exp. ive said i dont mind what users do in their own namespace but youve made a good point. dont f**k w/ Mr. 0 (when harry met sally). something to keep an eye out if others happen to do the same. thanks for keeping me informed. 11:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Help Needed Hi! As you may or may not have noticed, I've been having a discussion with WarBlade about some things, and it seems that I'm getting nowhere at all. For some reason, he refuses to talk to me. Can I ask you to at least address the issues properly here? Thanks. 14:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :per User_talk:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor#Regarding_locations_and_their_.22maps.22 above the effort is moving along to put maps in the actual "|map=" slot. warblade is w/i policy advising you to run a blog for support. ive got an image &''' a map slot on Neverwinter so thats doable as well. if you can get enough support itll happen. 17:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Old Orphans I've been poking around in the and trying to thin their number a tad, and I have come to a minor set back. Many of the images are Borderlands 1 infocards, which there is not currently (that I'm aware of) a location for. I was wondering if there should be variant charts made for these weapons/shields/etc. and if it's even possible to make a variant chart for these items (I assume it is, but I've been wrong before). If variant charts are not a possibility, then I was thinking of just making a variant subpage of my user, for the orphans (like I've done with my builds subpage). Feedback is much appreciated. 20:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :the variant chart was decided as a place to put images. it used to be a section of the talk page but that got cumbersome. before the talk page charts users would just add an image '''anywhere, or even not at all just uploading w/o publishing. this got to be too big so we (I) required that images be categorized and published. most were. there are some that just need to go away, sadly. 21:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) What witchcraft is this!? I've been trying to update the map images for the BL2 locations (as we talked about earlier) and I've come across something that I find... perplexing... I planned to replace the image on Tundra Express with an image that isn't as cluttered and discovered that according to the infobox... there isn't any image at all. There also are not any images later in the page. Figured I would ask you about this "ghost image" before I got rid of it. 21:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :against my wishes the template was designed to include a default image of .png thus redlinking if image is not present. this tends to attract slackers who merely click the link and provide an image at the default locale. if you add/edit-in a map it will override the default. please republish the image elsewhere or on the talk page. ty. 21:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Pull the Pin image I was confused about the image deletion and only just now understand that it was uncategorised. I tried to reupload and categorise it but was brought to the upload warning page and am unsure where I was going wrong, and also as to where to add categories. Skittery (talk) 21:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :on the right hand column of edit UI is categories. also you can add category:images to upload dialog. either way is fine. note that category is the catch all, other cats are there just please dont make one up as that can get out of hand. ive restored the image from deletion. ty4asking. Njoy! 06:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks very much for restoring and for the clarification! Skittery (talk) 08:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Submachine Guns vs. SMGs I was checking out the categories list and noticed that we have SMGs as a wanted category and Submachine Guns as an existing one. Was just wondering if you'd like all the entries in SMGs to be moved to Submachine Guns or vice-versa. 15:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :id have to check but i think the in game name for these is submachine guns in first game and SMGs in second. 18:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The SMG "wanted" category is being generated by people listing "SMG" under type in the weapon infobox. It should be Submachine Gun. The infobox is out of date in that regard, and has a couple of other similar problems that I'm aware of. I had hoped that Happypal would get around to doing the needed updates, but he's somewhat absent these days, and the one time I took a serious look at it I hit a snag and backed off again. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Should I just ignore it for the time being then? Or is there something I could do? I could look into changing SMGs into Submachine Guns in the infoboxes, but it seems like that isn't really the problem. 02:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i should think it better if the latter removes the category. try changing a few SMGs to Submachine Guns. while quite the undertaking it should sort the "wanted" problem. ty. happypal announced on my talk page and in a blog that he (assumed) has quit both this and his curse wiki. he is available for the odd job if asked but is no longer an active user. 08:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's done. All "SMG"s are now "Submachine Gun"s. Compared to pix w/o cats, that was nothing. :) 05:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) New team member There is a new liaison/greeter, . I leave it up to your discretion if a liaison is automatically a chatmod. He is definitely a trusted user and likes helping people and doing tasks on the wiki. He probably should be established in other teams as well, again your discretion. 06:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are an administrator on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC)